


Aftercare

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Horde Prime Is His Own Warning, M/M, Mention of dubcon/noncon, Mention of wounds, Sexual aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: When Horde Prime is finished with the defect for now, it is the clones' job to give him care and make him presentable again.
Relationships: Hordak/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Hordak/Horde Prime Clones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foulassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulassin/gifts).



> I was surprised that there were no Hordak/Horde Prime Clones fics, so here's one. Foulassin wanted gentle spacebat lovin', so here it is!

"Dispose of him," Prime ordered after he finished, using a foot to gesture to the defect clone on the floor beneath him while he closed his undergarments and adjusted his tabard back into place. He turned away from the scene, taking his seat once again on the throne. 

The nearest brother took one of the defect’s arms and placed it around his neck, holding it firmly by his wrist, while he wrapped his other arms around the defect’s waist. Another brother came up to do the same on the other side and together, they dragged the abomination from the Creator’s space.

It mattered to their God that they were perfect, but none of them blamed the defect for being what he was. He was still one of their brothers, one in need of care. It was their job, so Prime didn’t have to soil his sacred hands with the task.

They carried him to the medical bay and helped him onto the most comfortable stretcher. The flawed clone whimpered as he settled down to lie on his backside. Most of them were familiar with a similar ache, but the defect had been treated worse than anyone else. Their Lord saw no reason for gentleness with him.

One began to clean and bandage the lacerations from the Creator’s metal claw on the deformed lower arms where muscles had wasted away while the other clone found soapy water to wipe away the blood and ejaculation between his thighs. Then he carefully maneuvered their hurt brother onto his side, so he could clean the source of the fluids. 

His backside had been struck repeatedly and the clone replaced the wet sponge with his own hand as he tenderly rubbed a healing cream into the angry red skin. The other brother started to tend to the oozing ports which had been roughly invaded by the living God’s techno-organic tentacles; possibly in an attempt to heal the defect, or so the clones presumed. If the invasion of the defect’s mind had seemed more disturbing than usually, it had to have been necessary.

Their patient let drops of water flow from his eyes as they provided him with the best care they could. If they had been able, they would have taken away his defective genes, but only their Big Brother could heal that. And maybe not even him.

One of them lifted the imperfect clone off the stretcher and carried him close to his chest over to a nearby couch. He sat down and had the defect lie down in his lap, except his sore backside which rested on the soft couch cushion. 

This poor clone needed more than physical care; he needed comfort. Emotions were frowned upon among the clones and they would not risk that their broken brother showed the Lord more of his weaknesses. 

The one on the couch wiped away the tears from the defect’s face, ignoring the eerie way his green eyes were slowly changing color. Then he leaned down to kiss him, showing the kind of love Prime only promised the very best of them. The defect’s breath shuddered between kisses, reluctantly giving in to whatever affection he could have.

The other clone lovingly began to caress the defect’s phallus which was swiftly rising as a result of the intimacy. Their Big Brother had not deemed the defect worthy of release because he’d fought against the stimulation the Savior had given him by not allowing the pain to melt into pleasure; they all knew that was how fornication worked.

But the defect had still been coughing from the force of which his mouth had been taken with, so they did understand how difficult it must’ve been to receive the pleasure as their God entered him. 

They saw it as their duty now to provide him relief to ensure that the defect graced with Prime's touch would be able to perform as expected again. 

The flawed brother moaned into the clone’s mouth as the other clone began to stroke his erection. Whimpers of begging for release escaped his lips and the two clones knew not if he meant release from his throbbing arousal or from his painful existence. 

Gentle hands stroked his ears as another’s mouth engulfed his arousal and it didn’t take long for the defect to cry out and let go of the pressure in his loins, not aware that his ejaculate was spit out in fear of ingesting tainted DNA. 

The clones helped him to his feet and dressed him in a brand new robe, holding him upright when he staggered repeatedly. They didn’t have much longer before Big Brother would call for one of them, to make sure that they didn’t give the defect too much attention.

Nevertheless, as the broken clone began to sob and crumble before them, none of them hesitated to embrace him and they both stayed with him until they were summoned by Prime.

Serving the God of All Creation was not always the easiest of tasks.


End file.
